La última noche, el comienzo de algo nuevo
by jAnEpOtTeR1693
Summary: Hermione está dispuesta a todo por él... pero la pregunta es ¡el sentirá lo mismo? entra y descúbrelo... mi primer fic please lean


_La última noche el comienzo de lago nuevo_

Soy Hermione Granger nunca pensé en las consecuencias, sólo me deje llevar por un sentimiento.

Sabía que tal vez no era el mejor momento, sin embargo, decidí hacerlo. Era una fresca tarde la brisa era relajante a pesar de lo que ya sabía que nos esperaba.

Me encontraba en los jardines de Hogwarts, frente al gran lago, mi lugar preferido; creo que era el único lugar dónde para mi se detenía el tiempo observando la belleza que me rodeaba. Estaba tensa la batalla final se acercaba y me sentía muy mal era como si me clavaran miles de agujas filosas en el corazón pues el simple hecho de pensar que el podía morir e irse de mi lado me aterraba, aunque el no lo sabía.

-Hola Herms! ¿Qué haces?- me saludó la única persona que lograba que mi mundo se volviera rosa y todo fuera maravilloso, con tan sólo esa mirada esmeralda que hacía que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

-Hola Harry ¡- contesté- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Estás bien?- dije sin darme cuenta de lo rápido que hablaba.

-No solo quise sentarme junto a mi mejor amiga- respondió el ojiverde.

Se veía tan tranquilo como si fuera cualquier otro día en Hoqwarts, como si Voldemort no existiera, como si… todo estuviera bien.

-Harry… mmm… yo…yo…este… necesito decirte algo…-dije.

-¿Qué pasa Mione? Te noto mal.

-Harry no, no puedes-dije entre sollozos

-Herms ya hablamos de esto tu lo sabes es mi destino

-Harry es solo que no puedes ir ¡no puedes pelear! ¡No permitiré que te pase algo!

¡Nunca dejaría que un ser tan despreciable toque a la persona que más amo en éste mundo! ¡No! ¡No lo permitiré! –dije, ya entre lágrimas.

Harry me miró sorprendido, al parecer yo estaba tan empeñada en no permitir que se fuera a pesar de que sabía la verdad, que no me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle o mejor dicho confesarle, todo fue tan rápido, así nada más, sin rodeos, simplemente lo dije.

Me arrojé al suelo sin poder contener más las lágrimas que a cada minuto amenazaban con salir por mis ojos desde mi corazón.

-Harry te amo, siempre te he amado y no espero que me correspondas sin embargo, debía decírtelo.-dije

Salí corriendo de las habitación hacía uno de mis lugares favoritos, la torre de astronomía, un lugar en el que me sentía diferente como si la noche me abrazara en forma de consuelo solo quería estar sola, bueno más bien, la única persona con la que quería estar o con la que necesitaba estar no se encontraba ahí junto a mí, ahí a mi lado.

Harry se quedó frente al lago, como si esperara que la respuesta que solo el podía tener se la diera el gran lago, o las estrellas. Yo lo observaba desde aquél lugar que junto con los jardines de hogwarts siempre habían estado ahí como para abrigarme cuando más lo necesité, sin había algo o alguien que siempre eran testigos de mis sentimientos, felicidad, lágrimas, enojos etc. Habían sido la torre de astronomía y el gran lago.

-Hola Hermy- escuché una voz a mis espaldas, sacándome de mis pensamientos, era harry mi harry, ni siquiera me percaté cuando se fue sólo estaba sumida en mi.

-Harry yo… yo… no debí decírtelo así perdóname por favor, te juro que…- estaba confundida era como si no supiera lo que había sucedido y lo que sucedería después.

-Shhhh yo también te amo.- me dijo tiernamente con esa sonrisa que solo el me puede dar haciéndome que me derrita, y me dio un suave beso en los labios y como nuestro único testigo las estrellas.

Esa noche harry me hizo el amor. Fue la noche más feliz de mi vida. Pues estaba junto a la persona que más amaba por la cuál daría mi vida sin pensarlo 2 veces.

Esa noche fue mágica, especial, no encuentro las palabras para poder describir lo que siento.

5 años después de la batalla final…

Eran las 8:00 de la noche y estábamos Harry y yo en nuestro restaurante preferido ya que era una velada romántica, a la cuál Harry me había invitado él había apartado todo el restaurante para nosotros esa noche.

Viernes 10 de diciembre el me propuso matrimonio y yo acepté dándole el beso más cálido y tierno que pude como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

2 meses más tarde nos casamos sellando nuestro amor con un beso y un hasta que la muerte nos separe.

11 meses después…

-ahhh ¡¡ - grité HARRY ¡¡ YA ES HORA¡¡

Harry prendió la luz eran las 6 de la mañana se puso un pantalón, una camisa y nos fuimos al hospital, era sábado 6 de diciembre.

Harry estaba desesperado en la sala de espera.

-¿Señor Potter? – preguntó el doctor.

-Sí doctor si doctor soy yo ¿qué ocurre? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué fue? ¿Niño o niña?

-Tranquilícese vengo a felicitarlo usted es papá de unos hermosos gemelos uno es niño y la otra una hermosa niña. Ya puede pasar a verlos.

Harry entró a vernos me besó en la frente y luego a sus dos pequeños bebés, los cuales le tomaron con su dedito sus manos. Harry ante este gesto se estremeció y nos abrazó.

-Te amo Mione y siempre será así.-me dijo.

-Yo también te amo.- le contesté con dulzura.

-¿Cómo se llamará nuestra hija?

-Mmm ¿qué te parece… Jane Potter Granger? Y nuestro hijo será Edward Jame Potter Granger – dije

-Perfecto, me parece perfecto.

-Te amo. -Dijmos los dos al mismo tiempo que los bebés sonrieron.

**FIN**

**N/A Bueno pues este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste. plis dejen un review y me gustaría que me dieran su opinión. Lkm**

**Atte: **jAnEpOtTeR1693


End file.
